Ryoma's Crush
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: My friends story! summary: What if Ryoma came back to Japan with a girl? What if he liked her? What if the girl wasn't really good at tennis?  My friend is bad at writing a summary so just read the story, its pretty good     please read it
1. Chapter 1

_Ryoma's Crush_

A.N: Hey guys this is my friends story and she asked if she could put this up here so yea ^^ Please review for there is a OC. Oh and yea, Ryoma is occ a lot in here. But the thing is, He really cares for this girl. Now my friend is taking over so tada~

**Disclaimer: I do not on prince of tennis and neither does my friend **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Flash back**

Oc info:

Name: Nikawa Rin

Age: 12

Year: 1st

Hair color: Black

Eye color: purple

Style: depends

Personality: nice, sweet, caring, can be mean sometimes

Talent: playing the flute and guitar

Skills: ok at sports, good at music, is a pretty good cook

Height: 5'1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

On a warm summer day in the United states two teens were playing tennis.

"Hey Ryo-kun, do you think i'll ever be good at tennis?" A girl with black hair and purple eyes asked as she hit the ball.

"You might" A guy with greenish black hair and goldish eyes said as he hit the ball to the right corner. The girl ran to the corner but missed it. She started to pout but smiled.

"Good hit Ryo-kun" She said as she walked back to the serving line. She was about to serve when a guy yelled. She turned around to see a guy.

"Ryoma Rin come here please" The guy said. He had black hair and gold eyes. The two kids walked over to him.

"Yes?" Rin asked while streching slightly.

"Well... Rin... Ryoma and us are moving back to Japan" The guy said looking at her.

"H-huh? Y-you guys are moving..." Rin said sadly as she looked down.

"I'm sorry Rin... I was going to tell you after the match" Ryoma said patting her head softly,"Please forgive me" Rin stood there shaking still looking down.

"Look Rin... I know this might be hard for you but... We need to go back to Japan" The older guy said.

"I-I understand Nanjiro-san" Rin mummbled sadly. She turned around and gave the racket back to Ryoma and picked up her bag,"I guess this is goodbye then...So bye.." Rin walked away and walked to a apartment. She walked in and shut the door. She turned to her emtpy looking house and smiled softly. _Oh mom I miss you guys so much... Ryoma is moving back to Japan... i'm going to be all alone again... _Rin walked over to the couch and layed on it crying softly _Why..why? Right when things go right in my life this happens..._

Ryoma and Nanjiro were out standing on the tennis court.

"Did she sound like she was going to cry?" Ryoma asked looking at the direction to her house.

"Well Ryoma don't forget... remember the first time you met her" Nanjiro said.

Ryoma sat down on the tennis court and layed back, looking at the sun. He closed his eyes.

**Flash back**

**One day Ryoma was walking around a park. He saw a girl his age sitting on the swing. She had Black hair and purple eyes but the thing is, she was crying. Ryoma walked over there and sat in the swing next to her.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked the girl**

**"N-no..." The girl said while looking down. Ryoma looked at the girl again and guessed that she was his age, 9.**

**"Why is that?" Ryoma asked a little concerened with the girl.**

**"M-my mom and dad died... T-they left me a apartment to live in b-but i'm going to be so l-lonely" The girl said as more tears ran down her cheek.**

**Ryoma looked at her and smiled softly,"No worries... I'll always be here with you." Ryoma said and that was the start of there friendship.**

**End of flash back**

Ryoma's eyes widen as he looked at his dad.

"Dad please... can we take her with us?" Ryoma asked, his voice sounded as if he was begging.

"It's up to your mom son" Nanjiro said softly as he looked as his son. Ryoma looked at his dad befor handing him both the tennis rackets and ran inside to his mom.

"Mom... Can Rin come with us to Japan?" Ryoma asked, his eyes filled with hope.

His mom looked down and nodded slightly,"Sure... Is she ok? I saw her running"

"She heard that we were moving.."Ryoma said looking down.

"Go after her boy" Nanjiro said as he looked at him, "Go before something happens" Ryoma looked at his dad and stood up, he ran all the way to her apartment and knocked.

Rin got up and opened the door, She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy looking. Rin looked at who was at the door and her eyes widen slightly as she looked down. Ryoma looked at her _How long has she been crying? I just want to make her happy..._

Ryoma looked at Rin again had said,"Can I come in please?"

"S-sure" Rin said, her voice cracking. She moved aside to let him in. He walked in and sat down on the couch, he looked and say tear drops on the couch.

"Rin come here please I have some good news" He said smiling a little. Rin closed the door and dragged herself to the couch. When she sat down Ryoma looked at her, his eyes softened,"Well... If you want... you can move with us"

Rin's eyes widen as she looked at him,"R-really? Ryoma are you serius?" She looked at him and he nodded,"Thank you thank you!" Rin yelled happily while crying. Ryoma looked at her and smiles while whipping her tears away.

"Rin-chan your such a baby sometimes" Ryoma said teasingly. Rin pouted and tuck her tonuge out at him.

"Is not"

"Are too"

"Not!" Rin yelled pouting.

"Ok ok your not a baby" Ryoma said and stood up looking around,"Well Rin-chan we are leaving tomorrow morning, So you might want to pack"

"Can you help me?" Rin asked

"Sure" Rin stood up and looked at him.

"Ummmm I don't have any suit cases" Ryoma shook his head and pulled out his cell. He called his family and told them to bring suit cases here. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Rin walked over there and opened it to see Nanjiro and Rinko. "Hi" She said smiling happily.

"Hey" Nanjiro said ruffling her hair,"Here are the suit cases" He looked at Ryoma,"Ryoma just stay a night here tonight if your going to be helping her pack, we will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:00 A.M.

"Ok" Ryoma said, "Bye" His parents left and he looked at the time, it read 6:15 P.M, "Let's start packing"

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? This is my first time ever putting a story up, I like to write but get a little shy about letting my friends read it, so I decided to put it up so everyone could see it with out me knowing who they are ^^ anyways please review, give me idea's, tell me if I spelled a name wrong, anything like that oh, ps: xD this is her friend typing atm not the real Sakuraxgarra2233 or whatever her name is called I: lol anyways hope to see you guys soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ryoma's Crush_

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews haha even though I updated the next chapter the next day ^^. Anyways, can you guys tell me if she sounds like a mary sue? I can't really tell sometimes so yea it will help a lot :D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tenniss**

"Talking"

_thoughts_

**Flash back**

Oc info:

Name: Nikawa Rin

Age: 12

Year: 1st

Hair color: Black

Eye color: purple

Style: depends

Personality: nice, sweet, caring, can be mean sometimes

Talent: playing the flute and gutair

Skills: ok at sports, good at music, is a pretty good cook

Height: 5'1

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lets start packing" Ryoma said, Rin looked up and nods.

"Okay Ryo-kun but what should I bring?"

"Well, whatever you want to bring to Japan, remember we aren't coming back here" Ryoma told her.

"Okay" Rin said and stood up streching,"Do I need to bring blankets, pillows?"

"Yea, you should have enough suit cases"

"Okay" Rin stood up and grabbed a suit case and then went over to her room, she walked in and turned around,"Ryo-kun can you go into my bathroom and put my brushes and stuff in there?" Ryoma nodded and walked in. Rin walked in her room and went to her dresser, She put in all her clothes except, one pair of panties, a bra, some short shorts, and a tank top. She then went over to her closest and put in some of those outfits. **(A.N. the suit cases are big like really big xD)** Then she went by her bed and sat down, she looked at her night stand. There on top of it was a picture of her parents. _Mom dad i'm going to Japan with Ryo-kun and his family. Hopefully everything will be alright, love ya guys a ton. _She put the picture in the suit case nicely, then she looked around and tapped her foot on the ground softly. Ryoma walked in with all the bathroom stuff in it.

"I only left your toothbrush and paste in there, oh and one brush" Ryoma said and looked over to where the picture of her parents used to be," Don't forget to bring shoes Rin-chan" Rin looked up and face palmed her forehead.

"How can I forget that!" She walked over to the shoes and left out a pair of black flip flops, then she put in her dress shoes, tennis shoes, and a few more pairs of flip flops. She stood up and looked over to the corner, She had her flute and guitar there,"Do you think I can bring both?" She asked him. She turned around and saw him nod a yes. "Yay!" She yelled with a smile before putting the flute in another suit case. She yawned quietly and fell on her bed. Ryoma was sitting on the side and smirked.

"Is the baby tired now?" Ryoma asked in a teasing voice.

"Nooooo" She pouted and closed her eyes,"Your the bab-" She fell asleep. He covered her up and stood up, then he went and grabbed a pillow and blanket before laying down on the couch. _Well Rin-chan, your a true baby, falling alseep like that... but it was cute, really cute...wait! bad thought ryoma get it out._ He fell asleep.

The next morning Rin's alarm clock went off. Beep...beep...beep! She woke up and sat up yawning while streching. She turned to the alarm clock and shut it off. Then she stood up and walked over to the suit cases with the bathroom stuff and tooked out the shampoo, conditner, and body wash. She ten grabbed her clothes she left out and walked over to Ryoma. She started to shake him a little.

"Ryoma wake up" She said. Ryoma turned his back to her and snuggled up to the blanket, "Ryomaaaaa wake uppppppp" Rin said shaking him more. Ryoma grabbed her hand in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. Her face heats up as he pulled her on top of him,"R-ryo-kun please wake up" She said with a big blush as she tries to get up.

Ryoma starts to wake up slowly and felt pressure on his body, he opened his eyes to see Rin-chan on him, He saw that her face was red.

"Rin-chan what are you doing?" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Y-you pulled me on you w-when I tried to wake you up" She said with a blush.

"Oh"

He smiled and let her go before she stood up.

"I-I'll be taking a shower" She said before running to the bathroom with a blush. She shut the door and turned on the water. Her hand went in the water and she sivered,"W-way to cold" She turned it warmer and smiled before locking the door and taking off her clothes. She stepped in the shower and hummed softly while getting her hair wet and putting shampoo in her hair. After a minute or so she rinsed the shampoo off and put in the conditiner. She then started washing her body, After she finished washing her body she rinsed off the body wash and conditner. She stepped out of the shower and opened up a cabnet and grabbed a towl. She started to dry herself off. After she dried herself she put on the panties and bra. She plugged in the dryer and sat it down on the sink. She then put on her blue jean short shorts. Next she turned on the dryer and dried her hair, After the hair was fully dried she put on her red tank top. It was perfect on her, not to tight, but it wasn't loose. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Ryoma. He was fully dressed and had his shoes on.

"Ready? My mom and dad should be here soon" He said while looking at her. _Wow she sure is cute... bad thought Ryoma! _She walked in her bed room and put on the black flip flops, then she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair, her black hair was fully straighten and it was to her mid back. She then brushed her teeth. She walked out and put her dirty close in a paper bag before putting it in the suit case. Rin looked up after putting the bathroom stuff to hear knocking on the door, she opened it and saw Nanjiro and Rinko.

"Morning" She said brightly and let them in,"I just have to put my blanket and pillow in the suit case and grab my guirtar" She told them before walking in the room and did as she said. She walked out and dragged the three suit cases with her. Nanjiro picked up them and put then in there car, then he walked in and saw her guitar swung on her shoulder. **(you know like the guitar case?) **When Ryoma walked out they went in the car and drove to the airport.

When they got there they went to the right airplane and got on, after a few minutes the flight attendent said, "Please buckle your seat belts we are about to leave to Japan" They did as they were told, then the plane lifted and they were in the sky. Rin looked out the window and smiled softly _Good bye old life, hello new life, lets hope everything goes well..._

**Bad? good? ok? To much info? to less? spelled names wrong? Please review I would love to hear what you think of the story, also please remember to tell me if she sounds like a mary sue thank you ^^**


End file.
